


Happy Birthday Saihara

by bronovan



Series: Gifts for friends nya [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Birthday Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: "You know what we should do?""Whatever it is, I hope it's not illegal.""We should have sex!""What.""You heard me!"





	Happy Birthday Saihara

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was originally written for my friend sai's birthday. which was. in july. but it took me awhile to write it. so i was like "hey maybe i can post it on saihara's birthday". then i missed it as well. so a couple of days later, there it is.  
> sooooo this is dedicated to sai, demonicdemon on tumblr, whom i love very very much! happy late birthday bro B)  
> also this is the longest oneshot i've ever written, this is all for you sai, i hope you're proud

"Saihara! Let's sit here!"

"H-hold on Ouma, you're going too fast!"

The two boys went out to the forest to have a picnic together to celebrate Saihara's birthday. They just found a nice spot by the river to sit by and place their things. Ouma was running up front while Saihara was trying to keep up while still holding all their things.

"This is a nice spot. Let's sit here!" Ouma turned around and smiled at his friend.

Saihara finally caught up and dropped all their things on the ground carefully. "Can you help me spread the blanket?"

"Sure thing!" Ouma crouched down next to Saihara and helped him raise the blanket then place it spread open on the floor. Once it was set, they both sat down on it and started pulling out the food they prepared. "How do you like your birthday so far?"

"It's nice. I liked the presents I got. They were nice." Saihara smiled and started grabbing some food.

"Well I think you'll like my present best!"

"Where is it?"

"It'll be here soon enough. You just have to wait and see!" Ouma giggled and started eating before Saihara could ask him more.

They ate in silence, sometimes exchanging a word or two, sometimes wiping each others' faces from food that got on them. It was nice and peaceful.

"I can't wait anymore." Saihara said. "What's the gift?"

"Oh! That. Are you sure you're ready to receive it?" Ouma teased.

"Yes!"

"Are you reeeeeeally sure?"

"I'm really sure!"

"Alright. Close your eyes."

Saihara closed his eyes and placed his hand upfront, waiting for something to be put in it.

He did not expect a pair of lips to suddenly be on his, kissing him softly.

His first reaction was to open his eyes. He saw Ouma's face so close to his, his eyes closed but he was making a face like he's concentrating on something.

Before Ouma could pull away, Saihara started kissing back. He closed his eyes again and let his hands roam up so they were now on Ouma's back, pulling him even closer.

Ouma's hands tangled themselves in Saihara's hair and pulled gently, Saihara moaning quietly into his mouth. He could practically _feel_ Ouma's smirk against his own lips.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other before Ouma started giggling.

"What? What did I do?" Saihara asked, kind of nervous.

"You didn't do anything! You're just so cute, and I'm so happy!" Ouma kept giggling and hugged his friend by the neck.

Saihara smiled and hugged him back. He buried his face into Ouma's neck and just breathed him for a moment.

"Oh!" Ouma suddenly pulled away. "You know what we should do?"

"Whatever it is, I hope it's not illegal."

"We should have sex!"

"What."

"You heard me!"

Saihara was a bit confused, but his head felt a bit more clear when Ouma's lips met his again.

This kiss was deeper. It held more passion in it. Saihara could feel his lip being bitten and the mouth against him opening as he pushed his tongue into Ouma's waiting mouth.

Ouma broke the kiss and breathed against Saihara's lips, "let's get the blanket clear."

Saihara nodded and they quickly moved away everything they brought with them, going back to kissing. This time they were lying down, Saihara on top on Ouma, his hands positioned on each side of his head.

Ouma whined into his mouth and started raising his hips, trying to get some friction. Saihara brought his legs to Ouma's sides so their crotches were flushed against each other and started grinding down. Ouma's hands were tangled in his hair again as they were occasionally pulling on it.

Ouma hands went down, down until they reached the edge of Saihara's shirt and were pushed underneath it. Ouma broke the kiss again, "can I take it off?"

Saihara hesitated for a bit. Sure, Ouma knew he was trans, but it was still different now that they were going to have sex. Ouma never saw him shirtless before, but… Saihara felt like this was the right time. He nodded slowly and Ouma smiled.

His shirt was thrown aside now, leaving him with his binder on. After giving his okay and a bit of maneuvering, his binder was off too and he was left with his upper half completely exposed.

Ouma was staring before choking on his own breaths. "You're so beautiful… I'm so lucky!" He smiled.

Saihara blushed and before he could say anything in return, Ouma pulled him down and changed their positions so Saihara was now under him, a bit confused but not unhappy.

Ouma raised his body so he was sitting on Saihara's thighs with his upper body held high. He quickly took off his shirt and threw it around the same place Saihara's shirt was thrown to.

"Like what you see?" he winked and Saihara blushed again. "I'll take that as a yes." Ouma chuckled and brought his hands to Saihara's pants button. "Can I?"

Saihara nodded and the button was popped open. His raised his hips a bit so Ouma could pull his pants down which left him only in his boxers.

"God, you're so hot." Ouma bit his lip and bent over to push his face in Saihara's neck. He started giving it some gentle kisses which soon turned into light bites, then harder bites. Saihara let out quick breaths for every bite.

Ouma went down to his breasts, licking the tip of one of Saihara's nipples. Saihara shuddered as the licking turned into sucking. Ouma used one of his hands to play with the other nipple and started adding some bites to his sucks. Saihara couldn't handle it anymore, starting to moan quietly.

Ouma delivered another gentle kiss to his neck, "let me hear you."

Saihara wanted Ouma to hear him, he really did, but he was just… too shy for that. His moans remained quiet and barely heard, until Ouma took action again.

He bit his nipple, hard. "I said…" He then bit the other one, "Let. Me. Hear. You."

Saihara let himself moan some more after this, especially at those two harsh bites.

Ouma gave his signature giggle and went back to sucking on Saihara's nipples to soothe the bites.

"H-Hey, why do you still have your pants on?" Saihara mumbled.

"Oh? Do you want me to take them off?" Ouma smirked.

Saihara nodded slowly. "It's only fair."

Ouma giggled again and got up, quickly popping open his button and zipper and pulling his pants down.

"Can I take off your boxers in return?" Ouma said.

Saihara gave another slow nod and was surprised by how quickly his boxers were suddenly taken off.

His first reflex was to close his legs, cover his privates, and hide his face in shame. But Ouma was having none of it, already spreading Saihara's legs wide open.

"You're so beautiful! Everything about you is amazing, Shuuichi. Please let me see you!"

Saihara was so shocked by Ouma using his given name he didn't even notice Ouma's hand going to his clit.

Ouma gave a test rub, and after hearing Saihara's surprised moan, he kept going. Rubbing it side to side, up and down, clockwise circles, counter-clockwise circles, just testing everything.

"H-Have you ever done this before?" Saihara asked, once again trying to mask his moans.

"Nope! But there's a first time for everything." Ouma smiled and picked up the pace of his rubbing.

Saihara closed his eyes, letting himself give in to the sensation. He didn't even realize he was moaning.

"Has my beloved Saihara ever come from this type of stimulation alone?" he heard Ouma ask.

Saihara shook his head no. "But, haa, th-there's a first time for everything, right?" He opened his eyes to see Ouma's bright smile and shiny eyes turned to him in excitement before Ouma gave him a light kiss on the lips.

Ouma's rubbing got harder and Saihara could feel himself getting closer.

"O-Ouma, I'm close…"

Ouma's tongue was sticking out as if he was concentrating, his rubbing getting even faster and harder, trying his best to get Saihara to come.

With a heavy moan, Saihara came all over Ouma's hand.

He was still regaining his breath when he realized Ouma was pulling out his phone. "I want to remember how you look like after you come, Saihara. Is this okay with you?" He smiled.

Saihara nodded and covered his face with his arm. He heard the click of the camera going off 3 times before uncovering his face. "Can I see?"

"Ohoho, Saihara likes seeing himself?" Saihara blush was enough to tell Ouma the answer to that. "How dirty." He said and handed Saihara his phone.

It was a mix of embarrassment and arousal, seeing himself all spread open and flushed all over. Only when seeing the photos he noticed the little puddle on the blanket where he was laying, probably from his cum. Huh.

"Are you ready for the main event?" Ouma got closer to him again and asked.

"Main event?"

Ouma quickly got up and went to where his pants were thrown, pulling something out of the back pocket. As he got closer again, Saihara could see it's a condom.

"Oh."

"It's okay if you don't want to! I totally underst-"

"I want to!" Saihara cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "I want to. Yeah. Please."

A smirk plastered itself on Ouma's face. "Well then, how can I say no to that?" After saying that, he took off his boxers and positioned himself between Saihara's spread legs again.

Before Saihara could figure out what's going on around him, two fingers were inside him and he gave a surprised moan.

"Woah, you're so wet! Is my beloved Saihara that desperate for my dick?" Ouma smirked.

Saihara blushed at that. "M-Maybe."

"So dirty." Ouma giggled and started pushing his fingers in and out. "How does that feel?"

"Feels nice."

Ouma curled his fingers, trying to find _that_ spot. When Saihara gave a shaky breath, he knew he did. "How about now?"

Saihara's blush deepened. "Very nice."

Ouma kept hitting that spot, then pushed in another finger. He kept going like this, pushing and curling his fingers, picking up the pace then slowing down from time to time, listening carefully to Saihara's breaths and groans and trying his best to hit Saihara's sweet spot.

Few minutes of that, and Ouma pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the blanket.

He grabbed his phone again, this time taking pictures of only Saihara's lower body from a bit closer, then showed them to the other boy who wanted to go away and hide forever.

"Look how cute you are!"

"Nooooooo, stop!" Saihara hid his face between his hands.

"Shut it, you're the cutest." Ouma gave a light laugh and pulled Saihara's hands away.

He grabbed the condom again, tearing open the package and rolling the condom down on his dick. "Ready?"

Saihara nodded and closed his eyes, feeling hands on his hips and a dick at his entrance.

Then it started pushing in.

He opened his mouth in a gasp, only for his lips to be captured by the other boy's mouth. They were still kissing when Ouma started moving, breathing each other. One of Ouma's hands moved from his hip to his shoulder, then his cheek, grabbing his face and kissing him even deeper.

He broke the kiss and regained his breath, still moving slowly inside of Saihara. "God, you feel so good."

Saihara wrapped his legs around the other boy's waist. "I love you how you feel inside of me." He whispered against Ouma's lips and kissed him again, this time from only a second. "I feel so full…"

"You're so warm and wet, Shuuichi. God, my beloved feels amazing! I love being inside of you…" He said and buried his face in Saihara's neck, who was shocked by Ouma using his given name again.

Ouma picked up the pace of his hips and Saihara groaned. Smirking, he picked up the pace even more.

"Kokichi!" Saihara heard himself yell.

Ouma froze for a second before moving again. His face was still buried in Saihara's neck, but he could practically feel the boy's blush.

"Ah, you feel so good, Kokichi! Your dick feels so good inside of me!" Saihara gave his most erotic moans, trying to make the other boy get as flustered as possible.

Ouma lifted his head, gave a serious look, then kissed Saihara again.

This kiss was a bit more passionate. It had more vigor, more want in it. Combined with Ouma's fucking, Saihara could feel himself getting closer.

Ouma's hands were both at his hips again, grabbing them forcefully and lifting them up so he could get a better angle. The new angle made it so he hit Saihara's g-spot with every thrust.

Saihara broke the kiss. "Kokichi, I'm close…"

"Beg for it."

"W-What?"

"Beg to cum, if you really want it."

Saihara tried to breathe in deeply. "Please, please Kokichi, please let me cum, I'll do anything, ah- please!"

Ouma gave another smirk. "Go ahead."

Few more thrusts and Saihara lost it. His whole body was shaking, his toes curling, his vision turning white – then he came.

Couple of thrusts later and Ouma came inside the condom, moaning loudly. He pulled out and laid down next to Saihara, both of them trying to regain their breaths.

"So… what does that make us?" Ouma broke the sort-of-silence.

Saihara tried to giggle, which came out a little breathy and shaky due to his breath. "Whatever you want us to be."

Ouma turned around to lay on his side and look at the other boy. "Can we be boyfriends?"

Saihara smiled. "Of course."

Another kiss was given when Ouma said, "happy birthday Shuuichi."

"Thank you Ouma." Saihara smiled and let himself be cuddled by his new boyfriend.


End file.
